By My Side
by Cinderfern
Summary: It's Christmas time in San Fransokyo, but Hiro's feeling upset over the loss of his brother. Luckily, he has his best friend Baymax by his side. :)


**By My Side**

 _Hey, guys! Sorry for my lack of updates recently. Hopefully I'll get more chapters for my stories published soon. Anyway, this is another story I wrote for my writing class at school, and I wanted to add this to my collection of stories on FanFiction :)_

 _I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas! After all, it is only twelve days away :D_

 _Enjoy!_

 _..._

I ran down the street, as fast as I could, chasing the large, white figure in front of me. The sky was dark, and the Christmas lights became blurry little circles in the corners of my brown eyes as I kept them fixed ahead. My legs started to get tired, but I refused to slow down. _Wow, he's fast!_ I thought, surprised. Though, I really should've know this already. After all, it wasn't the first time I'd had to chase my inflatable friend through the city.

I watched as he turned a corner, and I did the same, skidding a little but managing to regain my balance without falling on the hard sidewalk. I saw him running through an alley and followed. You heard me right: I ran down an alley at night. Probably not the smartest thing in the world - which is ironic, I know, because I'm fifteen and in college. Crazy, right?

My target continued to run through the festive streets, and I pursued him. I was definitely not enjoying it, but was grateful that he didn't have his armor on, because then I'd never catch him. Using whatever speed I could muster, I quickened my pace until I was only a few meters behind him.

"Hey!" I called, somewhat frustrated. "Slow down!"

WIthout a moment's hesitation, the figure stopped. I instantly careened into him, bouncing off his soft form. He caught me before I could fall on the concrete and helped me up.

"Thanks, buddy," I said, relieved that I could finally stop running.

He stared down at me. Though his solid black eyes couldn't show any emotion, it was like I could tell what he was feeling. He was definitely concerned, but beneath that, I felt as though he was laughing at my clumsiness. No problem there - I was, too.

"Anytime, Hiro," he replied. "Wasn't that fun?"

I laughed. "No, not particularly." Tired, I sat down on the nearest bench. "Next time, maybe tell me where we're going, and we can fly there, okay?"

The robot leaned down and picked me up, much to my surprise.

"Baymax!" I whined. "Put me down!"

Baymax, who had gotten used to my incurable stubbornness, didn't acknowledge my resistance. Instead, he carried me around the nearest corner.

"Hey! Stop!" I continued to struggle in the robot's grasp. "Where are we…?" I trailed off as I looked up and saw the sight in front of me. My jaw dropped. Baymax had stopped at the edge of a long corridor, practically covered from wall to wall with billions of Christmas lights.

He let me jump down, and together we stared at the decorations. Several Christmas trees were lined up along a path, illuminated in bright red, white, and green lights. There were fake snowmen scattered around, as well as many glowing reindeer, presents, and snowflakes.

"Whoa," I breathed. "This is so cool!" I turned back to my companion, who was holding a small red-and-white candy.

"You have been a good boy," Baymax said, handing me the treat. "Have a candy cane."

I smiled and took the candy. An idea dawned on me, and I reached for a strand of Christmas lights that was lying on the floor. I then strung them all over Baymax, who stood still, confused. When I was done, I put a star on his head to top it all off.

The robot held up an ornament and looked at his reflection through my phone's camera as I took a selfie with him.

"I look...sick!" He exclaimed, causing me to burst out laughing. It gets me every time.

...

After enjoying all the festive scenery, we went for a walk around the city, looking at all the decorations, through windows as well as outside. The city was definitely ready for Christmas. Pretty much every store was filled with trees and random assortments of red and green, and the street lights were wrapped in garland and bows. Heck, it even smelled like Christmas!

I stopped in my tracks as I reached SFIT, where I go to college. Sure, I was used to going there, but there was something about that December night that made it seem...different.

I could see my breath in the air in front of me as I approached my brother's memorial. I heard Baymax walking slowly behind me. When I was standing inches away from the statue of my brother, I felt the robot's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just can't believe it's been over a year."

The next thing I knew, Baymax was hugging me in an attempt to cheer me up. "It will be alright," he reassured me, patting my black hair. "There, there."

I smiled. Baymax released me and I shook my head quickly.

"Christmas isn't the same without him," I said quietly. I looked up at my inflatable healthcare companion. He kinda reminded me of Frosty the Snowman. "But at least I have you, buddy."

"I will always be with you," he told me.

Together, we walked back into the city. An early Christmas party was being held for anyone who wanted to join, so we decided to check it out. The first thing I saw when we arrived was the long table, covered with food. I never was one to resist Christmas food, so I didn't hesitate to rush over and grab a plate. Meanwhile, my robotic friend occupied himself by looking at the many ornaments strung along the giant tree in the center of the town.

I could hear carolers singing and Christmas music playing as I sat down next to Baymax with my food - namely a bunch of different kinds of cake, as well as an assortment of other desserts. We watched in silence as the mid-December fireworks show began, reminding us all that there were only twelve days 'till Christmas. Now, launching a series of twelve fireworks over a city filled with three million people may not have been the best idea, but San Fransokyo didn't really give a crap. It was Christmas time, after all. And I had a pretty bright outlook on the new year to come, as long as I had my best friend by my side.


End file.
